


Jeeves and Wooster: Looking Back to Days of Yesteryear

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [32]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Older Characters, doo wacka do, old!Jooster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertie forgets something important.  Looking back on 1924 from the distant future.</p><p>written for the indeed_sir weekly drabble challenge: 1924</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jeeves and Wooster: Looking Back to Days of Yesteryear

“…doo wacka doo wacka doo wacka doo…” Bertie wandered into the room, running his fingers through his graying mop of once-golden hair. Jeeves looked up from the ironing board, frowning. He had never learned to trust the newfangled irons.

“Is that the television?”

“Yes.” 

“It gets a good sound. Do you remember the first do-wacka-do song?”

The Jeevesian eyebrow lifted. “Indeed, sir.”

“Why the soupy tone? I heard you singing along.” 

“You played it the first night we, er, kissed.”

“I’d forgotten that bit.”

“Indeed.”

“Would you be amenable to some, er, kissing, now, love?”

“With the greatest pleasure, darling.”


End file.
